


new year, new... york?

by louminosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Vacation, i just want wolfstar to be happy, takes place in the small sliver of time after hogwarts but before doing stuff for the order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminosity/pseuds/louminosity
Summary: but here? here where no one knew their names or their connections? they didn’t have to be anything more than just remus and sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	new year, new... york?

**Author's Note:**

> a second submission for the same fanatical fics discord writing competition? ludicrous! ...yet here we are :’)
> 
> disclaimer: i haven't been to niagara falls since i was a kid so i remember v little about the actual layout and landscape, and stuff i do know about the lake sturgeon was from v brief look at a wildlife website
> 
> this is just a silly little idea i had that i wanted to come to life so i hope you enjoy!

sirius looked skeptically at the rows of interweaving staircases and walkways above them. “are you sure this is safe, moony?” he whispered. the watery mist covering them and their surroundings didn’t appease sirius’ doubts. neither did the squeaking of the metal as visitors walked to and fro. even though remus had cast a disillusionment charm on them earlier that evening, surely one of the muggles above them was bound to slip and notice them. despite the late hour, there were a couple families out and about. one of the families were desperately trying to herd their children for a photo to no avail. another was chatting and eating snacks across the way. and another was helping each other put on weird, clear, flimsy looking coats? sirius shook his head. muggles continued to confuse the hell out of him. traveling to america via aeroplane as a whole was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life and for him, that was saying a lot. however, the sight of the falls lit up in various colors had entirely made up for it.

“sirius black, afraid of a little danger?” remus teased, grinning. looking at him, sirius felt the skepticism melting away. the mist had dampened remus’ hair, making it look shiny and sirius itched to run his hands through it. his eyes gleamed in the way it always did when a truly convoluted plan worked in the marauders’ favor against the odds and in spite of them being themselves. the delight and wonder emanating from remus was starting to rub off on sirius. it _did_ feel wonderful to get away from it all if only for a little bit. although they had just finished hogwarts earlier that summer, a war was looming in wizarding britain. but here? here where no one knew their names or their connections? they didn’t have to be anything more than just remus and sirius. 

sirius scoffed but it came off more as a cough. “of course not.” he hesitated. “it’s just—”

remus took sirius’ hand into his own. “people, muggles and wizards alike, have been visiting this place for decades, sirius. there are much better sights than us trekking about in the caves,” remus said kindly. “which, speaking of, what better place to ring in the new year with new experiences?” 

“when you mentioned going somewhere new, i thought you meant to a beach. i’m sure there’s a secluded black estate on the mediterranean coast somewhere.”

remus waved his other hand. “there’s water here too. also, i thought you didn’t like the beach because you got bit by a fish when you were little,” remus said, raising an eyebrow.

sirius’ cheeks heated up. “i told you that in confidence, moony.”

“if by ‘in confidence,’ you mean while you were drunk.”

“yes, exactly! how dare you take advantage of my inebriated state, you monster,” sirius said in mock-outrage, dramatically looking away and resting his free arm against his forehead.

“yes, that’s me. the most evil monster you know and sleep with,” remus said dryly, trying his best reining in the laughter he was bound to let out. “if you’re quite done with the dramatics, adventure awaits. but i can’t remember...” remus’ eyebrows furrowed in a way that sirius found very adorable. instinctively, sirius kissed remus’ temple and remus blushed. “as much as i appreciate the affection, i’m trying to remember where the entrance… aha!” remus said triumphantly. at sirius’ curious expression, remus gestured to what looked to be a small trail of bright red toadstools. despite the faint moonlight peeking through the staircases above them, it popped against the more muted greens and browns of the park.

“shall we?” remus asked, eyes bright.

sirius smiled softly at him and kissed the top of their joined hands. “lead the way.”

guided by the toadstools, they winded down the path so they were deeper into what looked like a clearing that housed a glimmering small lake that was barely visible given the evening fog. remus led them to a tree closer to the pond and sat them down, both leaning against the trunk. 

“from what i’ve read,” remus started to whisper, “there’s a certain species of fish in this region that have a tendency to jump out of the water during migration. so on the new moon, it turns into a sort of ritual where a school of them travel out of this lake, practically jumping out.”

“how are they migrating? there are no rivers or anything,” sirius whispered back.

remus shrugged. “we’re about to find out.”

as a sliver of moonlight hit the lake, it started to glow. a whirlpool began forming and lake sturgeon from each side of the lake began jumping in tandem across the whirlpool, reminding sirius of fancy fountains seen in several pureblood manors. a faint glimmer from the fish’s skin twinkled as they passed through the moonlight. sirius felt a soft weight on his shoulder. he looked to see remus resting his head on his shoulder, completely enchanted by the sight in front of them. sirius’ gaze softened. he adjusted their positions so that sirius’ back leaned against the tree trunk and remus leaned back into sirius’ chest with sirius’ arms around him. sirius kissed the top of remus’ head before resting his head on top, content.


End file.
